


A wizards game

by monochromeClown



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Linkin Park - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromeClown/pseuds/monochromeClown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Linkin park fic the pairing is Chester X Rob</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wizards game

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so go easy on me and let me know if it's any good (///_-)

Pets forced upon me

It was early in the afternoon and I was sketching in my notebook when my phone began to ring. 

I sighed and picked it up after checking the caller ID it was my friend Vanessa

"What do you want Vanessa?" I said sighing once more.

"Hey Chez do you mind if i come over i have something to show youuuuu!!" She sang

"I suppose I have no choice in the matter" I replied 

"Haha nope I'll see ya soon" she said then hung up.

Some time later Vanessa turned up with a fairly large box in hand i took it off her and to my dismay it was pretty Frickin heavy so i put it down in my living room

"Jeez its so heavy whats in here?" I question 

Vanessa sat down beside the box and opened it slowly i looked over it and peeked inside only to see balls of living fur with eyes.

"Umm ok why?" I asked confused.

"Haha let me introduce you all..ok so this is Rob" she said with a grin

She took out a fluffy white and brown spotted rabbit it's eyes were a bright purple colour.

"And this is Joe" she said delving back into the box.

She then took out a second rabbit this one was a bit smaller though and it was a greyish black rabbit with freaky red eye's.

"Then this is Phoenix one of three cats"

She took out the first cat it was ginger with bright yellow eye's

"That's Brad the one sticking his head out"

Brad was a black kitten his eyes were a deep shade of grey

"And last but by no means least is Mike"

Mike was a white cat with orange eye's

"Soooo?" She said

"Soooo what?" I asked

"What do you think cute right?"

"I guess...And the answers no" I simply said

"Huh...No?....oh right....come on please take them their homeless and need a place to stay" she insisted 

"And why cant you keep them?" I asked

"Because my dog doesn't like cats or rabbits and plus you have a lot more spare time then i do so please Chester please take them" she pestered 

And before i knew it i had Five new pets...How the hell did I get roped into this.

"That's great" she squealed 

Vanessa walked over to the balcony and shouted downwards

"Ok boys bring it all up" she said

"Wait what?"

"I have all the stuff your gonna need to take care of them" she replied 

"You planned this from the very beginning didn't you?" I question the evil woman.

"Yep i knew you couldn't say no" she said back.

So i now live in my one bedroom apartment with three cats and two rabbits how the hell did that happen I've never even owned a hamster let alone cats and rabbits.

"Ok your all set Chez good luck" said the head poking round the door.

Vanessa left leaving me alone with these odd little creatures.

i sat down on the couch and sighed again.

A sudden twinge of pain made me look down the see the orange cat...Phoenix? I think his name was.

He was digging his claws into my leg it hurt a little but I couldn't help but laugh at his derpy expression.

"Meow!"

For some reason all five of the animals were male I guess Vanessa only likes males.

The three cats and the greyish black rabbit were all gathered together but for some reason Rob the brown and white rabbit seemed to distance himself from the them.

"I suppose you guys are hungry right I mean what do you even eat?" I asked myself.

And as if they could understand what i was saying they all perked up their ears and followed me into the kitchen.

After feeding the animal's i went to bed not wanting to see them in cages i gave them free roam of my apartment.

"Meow"

Hearing the meow of a cat i looked around to find Mike sat on the end of my bed.

He was looking towards the ground i looked in the same direction to see the spotted rabbit.

He was standing on his back feet staring at Mike his purple eyes glowing in the dark.

"Hey Rob what's wrong?" I asked.

The spotted rabbit hopped up onto the bed and joined the cat they looked straight at one another for some time before the cat jumped off the bed and left the room. 

The rabbit watched the white cat leave the room he then turned towards me.

I tried to touch him but he ran out of the room.

(Next morning)

When i woke up the next morning i felt something heavy on my chest and when i looked down i saw two purple eyes glaring at me.

The spotted rabbit was sat on my chest looking me straight in the eyes.

"Umm good morning Rob" I said and his ears twitched.

I couldn't help but want to touch his paws so i reached out my hand but when i got close to him he ran away again.

"He's a very strange rabbit indeed!!" I said to myself 

I got out of bed and went into the kitchen the three cats were sitting patiently on the table and the greyish black rabbit was laid on the couch. 

But the spotted rabbit was nowhere to be seen he only came out of hiding once I'd fed the others.

the spotted rabbit never ate with the rest nor did he eat the same food as them he only ever ate cabbage and lettuce...i placed his bowl down and he came out once i had backed off a little.

"I wonder why he's so different from the other rabbit is he some sort of rare breed i mean I've never seen a rabbit like him but both the rabbits and the cats have unusual coloured eyes" I thought.

I glanced down at my watch 8:15

"Oh crap if I don't hurry I'll be late for work" I said 

I rushed around to get ready when i was about to leave the cats all looked up at me.

"Be good and don't fight with the rabbits I'll be back soon!" I said 

I felt a bit uneasy leaving them alone together but i had to go to work i needed the money.

(After work)

"Hmm i wonder if their alright?" I mean is it a good idea to be leaving cats alone with rabbits?

It took only ten minutes to walk home from work and when i got in there was no sign of the animals until i felt something by my feet it was Mike i picked him up and petted his head.

"Meow prrrrrrrr"

I placed him back down and he then ran off towards the balcony where i found the other two cats and the greyish black rabbit.

There was no sign of the spotted rabbit i walked over to the kitchen and that's where i found him hidden under the table but when i went to touch him he ran away.

But this time i followed him into my room out of curiosity.

"Come on Robby let me touch your paws just once" I whined.

He ran and jumped on my bed then hid under the covers

"Stop trying to touch my paws!!"


End file.
